Naruto Kaiba, GX Storm
by anime-death-angel
Summary: Born into the illustrious Kaiba family. Naruto son of Seto Kaiba has come to Duel Academy Island to take it by storm, but many obstacles lie in his path. With the help of his friends and family will Naruto overcome them or will he fail.


A young man roughly 15 years sighed as he leaned back in his chair with his feet propped up on the table outside of a local diner in Domino City.

He had tanned skinned, blue eyes, and spiky blonde hair with dark roots, indicating it was dyed. Six whisker-like birthmarks rested on his cheeks, three for each. His entire right arm was decorated with Egyptian Hieroglyphics tattoos.

He wore two black wrist bracers and an open knee-length white jacket with a black sleeveless muscle shirt underneath. He also wore black cargo pants tied up with a white belt with white bandages on his legs underneath.

He sported white and black sneakers, and had an Egyptian necklace with an "eye" in the middle around his neck. Hidden in his jacket were four cases, each containing its own Duel Monsters deck of his own design with the exception of one of them being empty, along with two other cases filled with extra cards. A silver duel disk with blue trim rested on his left arm.

The young man's name was Naruto Kaiba, son of Seto Kaiba and Ishizu Kaiba nee Ishtar and heir to the KaibaCorp Empire.

Laying on the table was a female snow white blue-eyed fox that came into Naruto's life when he was young. The fox's name was Kisara.

Currently the two were waiting for pickup while eating. Naruto was having his favorite, chilidogs while Kisara munched on some fries. As he was starting on his third chilidog, he began to wonder why he liked them so much. He personally blamed his mother, who craved chili 24/7 while she carried him, who had chilidogs, chiliburgers, chili fries, chili pizza, ect. She even used chili as a dip for bananas, carrots, celery, and other foods that according to his father "Other people wouldn't eat".

Naruto was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard a scream, turning he saw couple being picked on by a bunch of thugs. He noticed the thugs all lacked duel disks while the couple had them. Dropouts, people who couldn't understand the basics of dueling and went after others. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto walked towards the thugs.

The thugs were busy 'playing' with the couple as one of them restrained the girl while the others pushed around her boyfriend. They would have continued tormenting the two if the thug holding the girl wasn't knocked out.

Everyone turned to see a young man had kneed the thug in the face, knocking him out and releasing the girl. Before they could react, Naruto turned his attention to the two holding the boyfriend. With a palm thrust to the face, the first thug was knocked out cold, not bothering to turn, Naruto jammed his elbow into the second thug behind him. The dropout released his hold on the boy as he clenched his stomach in pain and wheezed, taking a few steps forward before he collapsed. Naruto mentally thanked his dad for having him learn martial arts when he was younger.

Looking at the couple Naruto silently told them to leave which they did after thanking him before he turned to face the rest of the dropouts. Smirking, the young heir flicked his wrists as two batons slid from the sleeves of his jacket. The first thug charging him barely registered that his target was armed before a pole a steel crashed into his face and the slaughter began.

* * *

-minutes later-

"Yes, about 7 men, all wounded and in need of treatment. Thank you very much."

CRUSH

Naruto dropped a cell phone he 'borrowed' from one of the dropouts to call the hospital before crushing it under his foot.

Returning to his table, Naruto's eye twitched as he saw all the food gone, and nearby was a chili covered Kisara who was busy licking the evidence away.

"Kisara."

Said fox froze and looked at her owner with eyes that said "MERCY" but Naruto had none. However, before Naruto could skin the fox, a honk got their attention. Turning they saw a large limousine with KC branded on the doors.

"You're lucky, you know that right?" Naruto said as he walked to the limo with Kisara on his heels.

Getting in the son was met with his parents Seto and Ishizu Kaiba.

"So son, enjoy your lunch?" Seto asked with a smirked.

"I would have, if Kisara didn't eat it all." Naruto growled as said fox laid on Ishizu's lap, enjoying having her ears rubbed.

"Well maybe next time you'll call the police instead of leaving your food unattended." His mother scolded with a smile as she continued to pamper the fox.

"There wouldn't have made it in time mother. Besides, I can't let my skills rust now can I?"

The Kaiba family continued with their small talk as they were driven to the academy building until his father asked the question that was on his mind.

"Son, are you sure you want to start off in Ra Yellow? You scored a perfect grade on your duel entrance exam, and with your skills you can easily land in Obelisk Blue."

Naruto sighed. "I sure father. I wanna see how far Duel Academy has come since you built it and I rather not start at the top right away. Besides, who would suspect an average Ra Yellow student to be the heir to KaibaCorp. I'll wait until their promotion exams to reveal who I really am."

The academy owner smiled, knowing his son was gonna use his alias. He blinked as he suddenly remembered something, pulled out a case, and gave it to his son. Opening it, Naruto was surprised that it contained a unique deck of cards not yet released.

"Dad, why are you…where did…"

"Pegasus stopped by the office a while ago and wanted you to have this deck as a sort of beta test before they're released to the public. With all the designs and idea's, you've given him, Industrial Illusions has been working non-stop. Use it well."

Naruto nodded as the limo arrived at their destination. Giving a quick "I love you" to his parents, the young duelist ran in the building with Kisara right behind.

"I foresee that Duel Academy shall have a champion this year and beyond. A champion that will accomplish a great many things."

"And how is it that you this future wife?" Seto wrapped an arm around Ishizu's waist and pulled her close. "Especially without your necklace."

Ishizu smiled. "A mother knows, my love." With that she pulled her husband in for a kiss as the limo drove off.

* * *

-Duel Academy Examination Entrance Building-

As Naruto entered the building, he saw a would be student dueling against one of the exam proctors.

"Alright then, Applicant. Multiple choice, you've got two monsters staring you down. Do you A: throw in the towel, B: beg for mercy, or C: run home to mama?" A duel proctor stated to an applicant in white clothing and raven-hair. The applicant was named Bastion Misawa, who scored the second highest on the year's exam, behind Naruto.

"I chose D: none of the above!" He replied as he revealed his facedown card, Ring of Destruction. It equipped itself to Bastion's Vorse Raider and detonated, giving both duelists 1900 points of damage. The proctor's life points hit 0 while Bastion still had 1300 points left.

"Congratulations applicant! Welcome to Duel Academy!" The proctor praised.

"Thank you, oh wise proctor." Bastion bowed politely to him.

* * *

-In the stands-

In the stands were three Obelisk Blues watched the duel with mild interests.

"Wow, that guy's pretty good don't you think Chazz?" A boy with blue hair and glasses asked in a nasally voice.

"I heard he scored second highest in his entrance exams. What do you think Chazz" Asked a boy with spiky brown hair.

The one named Chazz who sat in front of the two had a posture that screamed arrogance as he watched Bastion leave the arena.

"The guy's nothing but a punk. We attended dueling prep schools for three years unlike these slackers. They don't know what they're getting into. But soon they'll learn, the hard way, the Chazz Princeton way." He smirked.

Up in the proctors sections, discussions were being made about this year's entries.

"Looks like we have an interesting crop this year." A judge commented.

"I suppose." Crowler, the head of Obelisk Blue stated.

"Excuse me Mr. Crowler. I sorry to interrupt but we still have two applicants who have yet to take their dueling exams."

"I sorry but did you just call me Mister?" Crowler growled.

"I'm sorry, I'm new here sir and…"

"I'll have you know that I have a PhD in dueling and am to be addressed as Dr. Crowler at all times." Crowler said. "As for the two applicants, tell them to come back next year." He sneered.

"Oh come on, Docter. We certainly have enough time for two more duels. Even if they were a bit late." A judge argued.

"LATE IS RUDE!" He yelled, startling the others. "AND I HAVE NO TIME FOR SLACKERS WHO HAVE NO SENCE OF PUNCTUALITY OR HAVE NO BUISNESS BEING HERE!"

"Actually Doctor, one of the applicants made it with plenty of time to spare and has been patiently waiting…"

"I DON'T CARE! WHAT I SAY GOES AND I SAY THOSE TWO ARE NOT…"

The Doctors rant was cut short when his phone rang. Fishing it out, he spoke harshly. "Who is it? It had better be important because if not…"

"It's Sheppard." The voice on the other end droned.

"A-Ah Chancellor Sheppard." Crowler stuttered in greeting.

"I'm just calling to make sure things are running smoothly Crowler. And making sure you're not denying our institute future graduates like last time," Crowler flinched. "when you cut almost half of the applicants out for some stupid reason. What was it? Calling you Mr. or Mrs.? Make sure everyone gets a shot this time. And also, there's a special applicant that will be joining this year. Be sure to give him a good duel."

"Absolutely!" Crowler said as the call ended. "Fur-chinned windbag." He muttered. _'Doesn't he know there are enough talentless flunkies in the academy already? And why was I not inform of this 'special' applicant? Doesn't matter, I'll just get rid of these two and be done with it.'_

Crowler stood up and walked away. "Pardon me gentlemen, but I'll be right back."

"But Dr., who's going to duel the remaining applicants? And what deck will be used?" One of the judges asked.

Crowler stopped for a moment and looked over his shoulder with a smirk. "Leave those little problems to me."

In the stands, Naruto quickly made friends with Jaden Yuki and Syrus Trusedale, who was holding Kisara, when they noticed Bastion heading their way. "Tight duel, Bastion." Jaden said getting his attention.

"Thank you." "From the looks of it, you just might be the second best duelist here." Jaden said getting shocked looks from Bastion and Syrus and a confused look from Naruto as the intercom went off.

" **Jaden Yuki. Please report to exam field four."**

"Alright, it's go time! Wish me luck guys!" Jaden whooped.

"Wait, if I'm the second who's the first?" Bastion asked.

"Well, me of course." And with that Jaden ran down to the field.

"He's head-strong, I'll give him that. I wonder what kind of cards he duels with." Naruto said gaining Bastion attention.

"I'm sorry I don't believe we've been introduced. Who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said getting another shocked look from Bastion.

"You're the one who beat my score on the written exams?!"

Naruto smirked. "Yup, that's me. Now hush, the duel is starting."

 **Same duel as the anime/manga we all know it so I'm not going to write it.**

Naruto's eyes were narrow by the time Jaden managed to pull down the win. Dr. Crowler used a deck built around the Ancient Gear series. And even though Crowler hadn't really used enough cards for Naruto pick up on his exact style, he had a pretty good idea that it focused on getting that Ancient Gear Golem of his out as fast as possible. He was already working on a strategy to beat it.

Syrus was cheering for Jaden's victory and Alexis was smiling as Naruto walked back to his seat and pulled his duel disk from his bag and strapped it onto his arm.

Not a second to soon either as the intercom went off again and called him to the same field as Jaden had been, right as said boy came back up the stairs.

"Impressive Jaden." Naruto praised as he met him halfway. He got a smile and a thumb up in return.

"Thanks." Jaden cheered, "But now you get to show us what you can do." He said as they passed by each other.

Naruto smirked, somewhat sinisterly as he continued down the stairs, _'trust me on this guys, you haven't seen anything yet. It's time for Naruto Kaiba to make his début to Duel Academy.'_

 _ **A few minutes later.**_

Naruto reached the field just as Crowler finished dusting off the dirt from his previous battle.

Naruto got into position on the opposite side of the field. "I hope you're ready Doc. Very few have managed to beat me and I'm not gonna hold back." He stated with a confident expression.

Crowler smirked, "No need to be so hasty Mr. Uzumaki. I'm merely here to evaluate your dueling skills. Of course if you're as good as the applicant before you then I'm sure you'll ace this." He said. But on the inside he was fuming. _'Arrogant slacker! There's no way I'm going to suffer another defeat from this one!'_

* * *

 **Crowler LP: 4000**

 **Naruto LP: 4000**

* * *

Higher up in the stadium stood two Obelisk Blue students, one male and one female. She was wearing a blue blazer which had blue trims, blue mini-skirt, blue high heels and a pair of dueling gloves that had gold studding in the knuckles. He wore the male equivalent; white jacket, blue trousers. While he had dark blue hair which reached his shoulder blades and grey eyes, she had long dirty-blonde hair that reached her lower back, with amber eyes to match.

"Man, I can't believe Crowler's dueling again and with the same deck no doubt." she commented. "What do you think, Zane?"

"There's something about that blond Alexis, I don't know. For now, let's just watch." he replied with a stoic face.

"I'll start!" Naruto spoke as he drew his sixth card. "Right... I place two face downs and end my turn." he commented, earning a few gasps from the audience.

"What's he thinking!?" Syrus yelled.

"Depending on those face downs cards, this could either be embarrassing or ingenious. Either way, this is a duel that's worth watching." Bastion commented.

"I think he knows what he's doing, guys. I don't know what makes me say it... but I just know he'll win." Jaden spoke up.

"What is this kid thinking?" Alexis scoffed. "If this is the best he can do, he should just give up." Zane simply watched the match with a critical eye, wondering what Naruto was up to.

Crowler, however...

"Bahahahaha! Is that all you've got?" Crowler taunted.

"Hey, I know what I'm doing. You just worry about your own cards while I worry about mine, alright?" Naruto replied, riling up Crowler even further as he drew another card.

"Your funeral! I play two face downs and activate Heavy Storm!" Crowler chuckled as his opponent's cards were about to be destroyed.

"I play a trap card, Heroic Tribute! By sending one of my monsters from my hand to the grave, I can protect all the cards on my side of the field. Since I only have one card, It's protected from your Heavy Storm." Naruto replied as he discarded. The spirit of his Elemental Hero Clayman appeared in front of his remaining face down and protected it from the spell card.

Crowler growled. "No matter, one card won't make a difference. Now that both my traps are in the grave, I can summon two wicked tokens to the field but they're not staying for long!" he snorted before laughing once again.

(Wicked Fiend Token: Fiend / Dark / 4* / 1000 ATK/ 1000 DEF) x2

"Seriously?" Alexis sighed. "I thought Crowler would do something different... but I guess I was wrong."

"I'll tribute my two tokens so I can summon the mighty Ancient Gear Golem!" Crowler cackled as he raised his hand to the sky. The two tokens exploded into a pillar of light which faded; revealing a gargantuan mech made from rusted scrap metal and gears, colored a rusted brown. He had large mechanical hands and a glowing red eye which shone out of his spartan helmet.

(Ancient Gear Golem: Machine / Earth / 8* / 3000 ATK / 3000 DEF)

Naruto clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Predicable."

This got Crowler's attention. "What do you mean?"

"I only had to watch you duel one time to figure out your strategy. Your deck revolves around you summoning your golem as fast as possible to the field, and now because he was summoned, I can activate my trap card, Trap Hole!"

Naruto's remaining card flipped up, revealing a monster falling into a pit.

Crowler immediately panicked. "But that means-" "Correct. Since you just summoned a monster with more than 1000 atk points. I can target that monster and destroy it, and since your golem is the only one on the field."

A large hole appeared underneath Crowler's Ancient Gear Golem, which promptly fell in before the hole disappeared, leaving Crowler completely defenseless.

The entire stadium was shocked. With just one card, Crowler's most powerful monster was destroyed.

"Amazing! With just one glance, he was able to formulate a successful counter to Dr. Crowler's strategy. No wonder he scored higher than me." Bastion said while Syrus and Jaden were amazed while Kisara had a bored look on her face, as if the fox knew her owner would win.

"No way. He just left Crowler wide open." Alexis commented while Zane looked slightly impressed. He had seen Crowler duel many times to figure out his strategy yet Naruto was able to do it after only watching him one time.

' _This one is certainly one to look out for.'_ Zane thought.

Crowler was in trouble and he knew it. He only had spell cards in his hand. His only choice was to bluff.

"I place two face downs and end my turn." Said the nervous Dr.

Naruto smirked as he drew a card. "I can tell you're bluffing Dr. and now it's time to end this duel. I activate the spell Graceful Charity." Drawing three cards, Naruto discarded two more E-heroes to the grave. "Now I activate the spell card Double Fusion. By paying 500 life points, I can use the effect of Polymerization twice."

 **Naruto LP: 4000 – 500 = 3500**

"Now I fuse together Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix to form Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer."

The images of Avian and Burstinatrix emerged and fused together. The result was a monster with a green helmeted head and white angel wings with a green outline while the rest of its body was colored a mixture of black and red. It had a long red tail with black spikes lined up and three knife-like claws on its right hand. It also had green wrist guards.

(E-Hero Phoenix Enforcer: Warrior / Fusion / Fire / 6* / 2100 AT / 1200 DEF)

"No way! He's uses Elemental Heroes too? That's awesome! But why did that monster come out instead of Flame Wingman?"

"Don't you know Jaden, Avian and Burstinatrix can fuse to form either Flame Wingman or Phoenix Enforcer." Syrus answered.

Jaden just smiled and rubbed the back of his head since he didn't know that. It seems his deck was more special then he thought.

"I'm not done. Now I use Double Fusion's effect and fuse my Phoenix Enforcer with my Sparkman to form a new monster."

Elemental Hero Sparkman leaped from Naruto's hand and merged with Phoenix Enforcer which formed a bright light.

"Say hello to Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer!"

Out of the light emerged a monster no one had ever seen before. The monster wore a green bodysuit and had silver metallic wings. Its head was covered in a spiked silver helmet. Silver body armor covered its body in the form of shoulder pads, thigh guards, greaves, and gauntlets. The gauntlets ended with sharp metallic claws.

(E-Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer: Warrior / Fusion / Fire / 8* / 2500 AT / 2100 DEF)

Crowler scoffed. "An impressive play Mr. Uzumaki, but your monster doesn't have enough atk points to "end this duel" as you so put it."

Naruto smirked. "That's where my Shining Enforcer's effect kicks in. For every Elemental Hero monster in my grave, my Shining Enforcer gains 300 atk points."

"WHAT?!"

"That's right, and since I have seven Elemental monsters in the grave, my Shining Enforcer gains a grand total of 2100 points."

The images of Clayman, Shadow Mist, Ocean, Avian, Burstinatrix, Sparkman, and Phoenix Enforcer appeared around Shining Phoenix Enforcer as a golden glow covered his body, powering him up.

(E-Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer: 2500+2100=4600 ATK)

This surprised everyone, even Zane was impressed. Crowler meanwhile was shaking like a leaf.

"Now Shining Phoenix Enforcer, end this with Scorching Sphere!"

Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer flew into the air as he raised his hands and a red burning sphere of fire formed between them.

"WAIT! TIME OUT!" Crowler screamed.

With a might throw, the flaming orb hit Crowler dead on and exploded. When the flame and smoke subsided, Crowler was lying face down on the ground.

 **Crowler LP: 4000 – 4600 = 0**

 **Naruto LP: 3500 WINNER**

Everyone in the stadium stood and started clapping on Naruto's vicory.

"Those two that beat Crowler definitely have a future at Duel Academy. What do you think Zane?"

Zane watched as a snow white fox ran up to Naruto and settled on his shoulders while he joined Jaden and the others. "I think, this might be an interesting year."

* * *

 **WOW. OVER TWO YEARS SINCE I DID ANYTHING HERE. I KNOW NOTHING I SAY WILL EXCUSE ME BUT I'M SORRY. BUT ANYWAY I'M BACK BABY. HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS FIRST CHAPTER OF MY NEW STOY. I'M GONNA TAKE A LOOK AT THE REST AND FIX ANY MISTAKES YOU ALL POINTED OUT. ALSO TELL ME HOW I DID ON THE DUEL.**

 **NARUTO WILL USE 4 DECKS**

 **1: A HERO DECK WITH ELEMENTAL HEROES JADEN HAS NEVER USED BEFORE LIKE GAIA, WOODSMAN, AND SHADOWMIST. AND EVIL HEROES.**

 **2: A MAGICIAN DECK FOCUSED ON DARK MAGICIAN AND DARK MAGICIAN GIRL.**

 **3: A DRAGON DECK FOCUSED ON THE BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGONS WITH DIFFERENT VARIANTS AND FUSIONS. (NOTE: WON'T BE USED UNTIL THE PROMOTIONAL EXAM DUEL.)**

 **4: A SYNCHRO DECK**

 **5 TWO DECKS COMPOSED OF EXTRA CARDS FOR NARUTO TO MODIFY HIS DECKS**

 **6: YES NARUTO HAS HIS MOTHER millennium eye necklace but it won't be used often.**

 **7:** **Kisara** **is a fox that houses the spirit of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. She's named after the girl in the anime series that Seto saved.**


End file.
